Engineer Effect
by M.N. Arias
Summary: Kyon Salgrins is your average college student, but unlike most students, he runs his own business, and can build just about anything that the technology around him permits. One day he gets a call to build and deliver a strange object, he didn't know that it would change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Kyon Salgrins was sitting in his workshop behind the house that his parents had bought a few years back, his phone started to ring, "Salgrin's mechanics, what do you need?" he asks as he picks it up.

"Kyon are you still up?" a feminine voice responds to him, "It's three in the morning, and we have a test tomorrow."

Kyon smiles as his unofficial girlfriend calls him, "Yes I'm still up," he says, "I got an express package, need to get it done in the next few hours," he says as he fixes his steam-punk goggles, "and I could say the same to you Jane."

"I know," she tells him, "but I know you, and you always sleep in class because you are up all night building those weird machines," she tells him, "I mean last night you sent me a 1,000 word text about how you just built a gauntlet with a hidden knife in it for some guy in italy," she tells him.

"Yeah that was a bulk order," Kyon says, "had to build 500 of those damned things, made a few extra to keep for myself."

"How many did you keep?" she asks, "you know that it's illegal to have hidden blades," she tells him, "I mean how many illegal items do you keep in that work shop of yours?"

"Umm, with the wrist blades I think it's around 23," Kyon says as he looks at the inventory, "No it's 25, unless I count that disarmed mine then it's 26,"

"You are going to get arrested one of these days," Jane says as she face-palms on the other side of the line, "I mean all you do is create dangerous things, and you don't even question who you send them to."

"I do backround checks," Kyon retorts, "I don't send these things to convicted felons."

"Finish that thing and deliver it," Jane says, "I'll see you tomorrow..." she pauses for a second, "I love you," she tells him then quickly hangs up the phone.

"I love you too," Kyon says as he puts his phone back down and starts his music, "Area 11," he says as he puts his goggles on and uses his welder to put the finishing touches on a tuning fork like object with rings in the middle, "I love this band," he says as he looks at the song, "Knightmare Frame," he says as he listens to the song.

Kyon finishes the item a few minutes before 4:00. He stands up and puts on some of the hidden blades that he made, "All right," Kyon says as he grabs the item, puts it in a crate, and carries it out to his car, "time to get this to the address," he says as he looks at the address on his phone, "That's not too far from here," he says as he starts it, "I won't have to pay for shipping," he starts his car which is an old stick shift, and drives to the address. Once he reaches the address the first thing he notices is that it is dark and creepy, "I had better not get kidnapped," he whispers to himself as he walks in the house.

As soon as he reaches the front door he receives a text and takes out his phone to read it, "_Dude! I just beat ME3! :D but the ending sucked :(._"

He responds to it, "_WTH is ME3_?"

"_I forgot you don't play video games, it's mass effect 3, the most anticipated game of 2012._"

Kyon feels like face-palming but doesn't have a free hand, "_I'm trying to deliver something_," he texts back, "_I'll see you at school_," he puts his phone away and opens the door to a dark room.

A strange African sounding voice calls out, "Do you have it?" he asks.

"The massive tunning fork is right here made almost exactly to your specifications," he says.

"Almost?" The voice asks back sounding quite happily.

"Yeah," Kyon says, "I noticed that a few energy transfer circuits were cut off in the design, so I opened them up."

"Good," the voice says as a box slides to Kyon, "now the final piece, put that inside of the rings," Kyon takes an orb of light from the box and puts it inside of the rings.

At first nothing happens, but then the orb starts melting and the rings start rotating around the ball, "You are the one," he says.

"Wait what?" Kyon asks, "who are you?" he asks as the voice steps into the light created by the ball.

"Not a question of who am I," he says, "but what am I, I am prothean," he says as his face is revealed and shows to have 4 eyes and an oddly shaped head.

"What the fuck?" Kyon asks, "I'm paid to make something for an alien?" he then fears that he won't see Jane again and texts her the address that he's at along with, "if I'm not in school look for me here."

"No," the prothean says, "you made that for yourself," he says as he walks over to Kyon and puts his hand on the device activating it and making the rings spin faster.

"Wait what?" Kyon asks as he feels his body tingle and shoot him to an unknown location.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shepard!" Ashley yells as the commander hits the floor, but then she sees another man to her left that hadn't been there a few moments ago, "LT who's that?"

Kaiden looks at the orange haired boy in question and walks over to check his pulse, "He's alive," Kaiden says, "let's get the Normandy down here and we can question him later," Kaiden calls in the Normandy, while Ashley tries to pick up the commander. After about 3 minutes Kaiden helps the commander to the Normandy then grabs the young man who appeared suddenly and became surprised by his weight, "This guy is pretty heavy," he says as he strains to carry him to the elevator.

"Need help LT?" Ashley asks as she steps in the elevator, she notices the red hair, "A rare breed these days," she says as she presses the elevator up.

"This guy weighs a ton," Kaiden says as he leans on the railing with the strange man still on his back, "how do you think he ended up right there?"

"I don't know, but he doesn't have a scratch on him," Ashley says, "and he just appeared out of nowhere,"

The elevator arrives at the crew deck and Kaiden carries the man to the med bay, "Doc here is the other one," he says as he lays the man on the bed.

"Let's see who he is," Chakwas says as she scans him but the results come up negative, "that's strange..." she says as she scans him again, but the results are the same.

"What is doc?" Kaiden asks.

"He doesn't seem to have any records at all," she responds, "it wasn't a faulty scan, and these instruments are state-of-the-art, fresh off the factory lines."

"Well, can you scan him for any medical implants?" Ashley asks.

"Sure," Chakwas replies as she does just that, "Only one," she says, "but it seems to do all the things that need to be done and then some,"

"What do you mean?" Kaiden asks confused.

"Well it seems to act like a translator as well, and several other functions that I don't know about," Chawkwas says, "I'd like to keep him onboard to study the implant more."

"Sure thing doc," Kaiden says, "if you don't mind I think I'll stay here until the commander wakes up."

"If you want Kaiden" Chakwas says, "but if you try to shake her awake I'll throw you out faster than you can say 'migraine'"

"I understand doctor," Kaiden says as he sits next to Shepard.

* * *

**Inside Kyon's head.**

Kyon was looking at what looks like a green sphere in the middle of a white room, "Where could I be?" he asks and his voice echos, but no one answers so he moves to the green sphere, I won't destroy the world if I touch this then right? he asks himself as he puts his finger into it. Surprised when it passes through the orb, but then the sphere opens up revealing a language that he has never seen before.

"What the hell?" he asks and again it echos. he touches a blinking light, and the orb wraps itself around Kyon, I don't want die! he yells as he tries to get out, but it moves with him keeping him in the center of the sphere.

Kyon calms down a little, Think Kyon, pressing the blinking light got you into this, pressing it again must get you out, he concludes, then looks for the blinking button, Ah there it is, he says in his head as he presses another blinking light, but instead of letting him out he started seeing visions of some squid like object in the sky destroying countless people, but they looked like the thing that sent him here, "What in the eternal Dragon's name, is this?" he asks.

"This is our past," a collective of voices tell him, "and your future if you fail."

"What?" Kyon asks as he feels himself slipping into consciousness.

"You will make the choice."


	3. Chapter 3

**By now, you have all asked, 'Have I read this before?' The answer is yes. I had it up, then took it down for some editing. Anyway, I'm going to try to stick to a schedule, but anyone that has followed me for a while know how long that lasts. Anyway, without further ado, another chapter of EE... Oh and another thing... All those that hated Michael for all he did... well, let's just say that his story arc in this has been improved... all those that have no idea, you'll find out soon enough.**

* * *

**Normandy Med room 14.5 hours after Eden prime.**

Kyon started to stir when he heard a man with a strained voice say, "Look doc, he's waking up," Kyon looked at the man, and saw the funniest looking hair-style, and began laughing, "Well, he seems fine."

"Your...hair," Kyon gasped between breaths, "Elvis called... he wants his style back!" After a minute, Kyon was able to take a deep breath.

Kaiden gave the red-head civilian a bone chilling glare, "Hey kid I don't think you want to make fun of a biotic."

Kyon looked at Elvis head, and tilted his head, "What the hell is a biotic?" Kyon asked, not really sure what it meant. "So what you are alive? So am I."

Both Kaiden and Chakwas look at the clueless man in front of them, "You've never heard of a biotic?" Chakwas asks as she pulls out a data-pad.

"Unless you are talking about the term meaning alive? No, I haven'." Kyon rolled his neck, and felt a few pops, "Oh, that felt good. Hey doc, where am I?"

"What's your name?" the doctor asks ignoring his question.

Kyon's eyes twitched a little when she shruged off his question, "Kyon Salgrins," he tells her, "Now... where... am... I?" he questions making sure they can understand him.

"Where was the last place you remember being?" Chakwas asks still ignoring his question.

Kyon was giving the doctor the good old-fashioned stink-eye, "In a house making a delivery to..." the man stops, physically unable to tell them about the Prothean.

_You must not tell them about us yet_, a voice tells him as the two look at him weirdly.

"A delivery to what?" Kaiden asked, thinking that the kid was trying to come up with a good lie.

"I was making a delivery to a customer," Kyon answered telling the man a half-truth.

Chakwas was not satisfied with the answer, "Who was your customer?" she asks making sure she gets everything down.

"I don't know," Kyon lies, but evidently the Elvis wannabe wasn't too happy with his answer.

"You are lying," he says as he crosses his arms, "who were you delivering to?"

"I can't tell you," Kyon says.

"Why not?" Kaiden's face was a clear give away that a migrain was starting to form in the back of his head..

"I just can't okay?" Kyon says as he tries to get up, but Kaiden keeps him on the bed.

"Why not?" he asks again.

"Let go!" Kyon yells as he lights up green and forces Kaiden into the wall.

Kaiden became dazed by the unexpected biotic display, and Chakwas was staring wide-eyed at Kyon, "What was that?" she asks the him.

Kyon stares at the space that Kaiden had been in a moment before, "I don't know," he says as he gets up and runs out of the room and into a woman.

"Whoa there," she says, "you okay?" she asks him, but Kyon just runs past her as well hoping to find somewhere to hide. Ashley then looks at Kaiden on the floor and Chakwas trying to help him up, "What just happened?" she asks.

"That's what I would like to know," the doctor responded, "it looked like biotics, but they were green."

Ashley turned to go find the boy who had run off, "Did you get his name?" she asks.

"Kyon Salgrins," Chakwas says.

Kyon had run into an elevator and took it to a room that was lower than the ones earlier. When the elevator finally opens up Kyon sees a giant tank looking thing and climbs on top of it and sits down, "What the hell was that?" he asks himself as he looks at his hands.

a few minutes later the elevator comes down and Ashley steps out, "Where did he go?" she asks herself as she looks around. She eventually found him on top of the Mako, "Hey Kyon," she says as she climbs on top as well.

"How do you know my name?" Kyon asks her as he looks away from his hands.

"The doc told me," Ashley says, "my name is Ashley Williams," she says as she holds out her hand, thinking that there would be no harm in being nice.

"Nice to meet you," Kyon says as he shakes her hand, "Where are we?" he asks.

"We are on the SSV Normandy SR1," Ashley tells him as she releases his hand.

"Where exactly is that?" Kyon asks,

"In space," Ashley says with a raised eyebrow.

You are in the future, the voices say to him in unison,

What the fuck? Kyon asks in his head, "Oh I should have known," he says as he face-palms, I will kill that Prothean son of a bitch!

"Yeah," Ashley laughs a little, "bet you didn't expect that," she says.

"Not in the slightest," Kyon says, "is it all right if I'm left alone?"

"Sure I have to get something to eat anyway," Ashley jumps off the Mako and looks at Kyon, "it was nice meeting you kid," she says, as she walks towards the elevator.

Kyon takes out his phone and looks at his messages, and sees it is uploading all messages, "How long?" he asked himself, staring at his phone. When it finally finished uploading the messages he dropped the, now considered antique, phone, "Over 150 years," he says.

* * *

**A/N Hey everybody Arias here, I just wanted to thank you all for reading and following The Engineer Effect, it makes me happy to know that so many people... FF wants me to use 'Is interested,' but that doesn't follow word flow, so I'm going to say... are interested in this story, anyway, I hoped you like this chapter, and if you could, please review so that I can correct any mistakes.**

**Hunter out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyon looked at his phone again and read when the messages stopped coming, "Three years," he says, "that's how long it took her to give up on me," he silently cursed himself for the pain he must have caused her. "I took three years of her life," he repeated, not sure whether to feel sorry or angry at himself.

Kyon stood up and saw a work bench near the edge of the cargo bay, he moved towards it. The first thing he noticed was that there were several guns on the work bench, "Wonder what this does?" he asked aloud as he presses a button on the side of the gun. The large rifle collapsed to nearly half its size, "That's nice," he commented, pressing the button again to unfold it. "Let's see how this works," he reached up to grab his goggles, and noticed that they weren't there. He cursed himself for losing them, and shook his head. He took a deep breath, and then started taking the gun apart

* * *

Ashley knew the commander was awake after she saw Anderson walk into the med bay, She waited a few minutes when Anderson exited, followed by Shepard, "Hey commander," she says in a friendly voice.

"Williams why is Kaiden in the med bay?" she asks in a harsh tone.

"A guy we picked up was trying to leave but Kaiden wouldn't let him," Ashley says, "and threw him into the wall," she says.

Shepard looked furious, "Who and where is he?" she asks.

Ashley, surprised by her anger, hesitated for a moment, "Don't worry Shepard I talked to him already," she says, "I don't think he expected it to happen, and if you want we can just let him off on the citadel."

"Fine... but if I see him he will regret it," Shepard told her, then walked towards the bridge.

Ashley decided that it would be best to have a talk with Kyon again, and started towards the elevator.

* * *

Ashley walked out of the elevator to the cargo bay and saw Kyon working at the weapons bench, "What are you doing?" she asked walking up to him.

Kyon jumped, not noticing Ashley until she spoke up, and sent the parts everywhere, "Son of a Bitch!" he shouted after a barrel fell on his foot. He turned around only to see Ashley laughing silently, "Really?"

"I didn't expect that," she tells him as he takes his goggles off and looks at her, she immediately notices his emerald eyes, she made a mental note that his eyes looked nice.

"Something on your mind?" Kyon asked after noticing her staring at his eyes.

Ashley cursed herself, and turned away to hide her blush, "Clean the mess up," she ordered him, "I don't like it when people use my station and leave it a mess."

"Sure thing," Kyon says, "just wanted to see a few things," he picks up the pieces of the gun and puts them back together while Ashley turned back around and watched.

"How long have you been putting guns like that together?" she asked Kyon after he finished putting it together in 40 seconds.

"Today," Kyon replied as he put the tools he used back, and sat on a crate, and Ashley looked at him, and let her mouth drop open.

"It took me about 1 hour when I was a cadet," Ashley says, "how did you do that?"

Kyon laughed a little, "I have low latent inhibition," he replied, putting the gun back on the bench, "I see things that most people don't," he says.

"Well, we are about to hit the Citadel," she says, "we are going to drop you off there."

As soon as Ashley said the citadel, Kyon heard the word, Trap, in his head, "Sure thing," he says, as he stands up and heads to the elevator.

Ashley follows him and notices that each stride he makes is perfectly equal, "Did you train somewhere?" she asks him.

"I was in Kendo a while back," Kyon answered when they get into the elevator.

"Oh," Ashley says as the elevator goes up, "So what was your level?" she asks.

"I was only a month away from becoming a Nanadan level," Kyon told her and shrugged, "Then I got real busy and had to put up my gi. That was about a year ago."

"That sounds like quite an accomplishment," Ashley commented as the door opened up. The two of them walked out of the elevator

"nearly twenty years of my life," Kyon agreed as he rolled his neck, "I feel bad for having to stop, but it couldn't be helped," he walks to the cockpit of the Normandy and watches as the Citadel comes into view.

Ashley looks out the window with Shepard next to her while Kyon stood next to the pilot's seat, "Look at the size of that ship!" she exclaims.

Kaiden who is on the other side of the seat with a bandage around his head informs us, "The Ascension, flagship of the Citadel fleet."

The pilot doesn't look at it, "Well, size isn't everything," he says.

"Why so touchy Joker?" Ashley asked the pilot as she smirked.

"I'm just saying you need the power too," Joker said defensively.

"Look at that monster!" Ashley practically shouts, "Its main gun could rip through the barriers of any ship in the Alliance fleet."

"Doesn't matter if you can't hit the ship," Kyon comments as he looks at it, "doubt it could hit a group of fighters, have enough and they will be more dangerous than a dreadnought."

Everyone looks at Kyon and Shepard asks, "Who's this?" as she looks at the red-head.

"Kyon Salgrins," Kaiden answered for him, glaring at the red-headed man.

Shepard walks up to Kyon and grabs him by the collar, "You hurt my crew, then we have a problem," she says.

"Not my fault. Your boyfriend over there wouldn't leave me alone," Kyon told her in a matter-of-fact tone and. His comment results in Kaiden blushing, and the gunnery chief laughing at the comment.

Shepard glares at him, "You have some nerve," she says as she glows a faint blue.

Ashley looks at Kyon and Shepard their red hair, and emerald eyes matching, "If I didn't know any better I would say you two were brother and sister," she commented getting glares from both of the red-heads, and a laugh from Joker.

"Commander the Normandy has docked," Joker says when he stops laughing.

"Good," she says letting go of Kyon, "now you get off this ship," she says.

"Gladly," Kyon says as he heads towards the airlock, when an older man comes into the .

"Shepard I want you and the ground team to come with me," he says.

"Yes, sir," Shepard replied, saluting the higher officer, "Ashley, Kaiden, get ready," she goes to the cargo bay.

Ashley and Kaiden both follow Shepard, and Kyon exits through the air-lock.

* * *

**A/N Arias here, Nice to see that, obviously I have Shepard as a female and is an adept, with default appearance, and I will have fun with their similar physical features.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just like when I originally posted this story, chapters four and five were released on the same day, talk about deja vu. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of EE, and I'm only commening on this to keep the word count over a thousand :)**

* * *

Kyon had gotten off of the longest elevator ride of his life when he entered a room that had C-sec on the wall, and stopped because a bird type creature held his hand up, and spoke in an alien language, "What?" Kyon asked the thing and it repeated. What it was saying wasn't like any language Kyon had ever heard, "I don't understand you," Kyon says.

The alien sighed and called over a human, "Identification please.".

"Kyon Salgrins," he answered and the bird creature pressed a commands into the terminal he was using, but nothing came up.

"Sir, you are not in any known databases," the woman announced, "and you don't have a translator, would you care to explain this to us?" she asks him.

_They can not know_, a voice in his head rang, _tell them that you are an ex-slave_, they ordered

Not wanting to deal with any trouble, Kyon knew that it was his best solution, "Because I only escaped slavery a few weeks ago," Kyon answered, looking down. He instantly got sympathetic looks from the two officers. Kyon thought about the consequences he would face if anyone found out he was lying, but thought that he would have to deal with it if that scenario came up..

"I understand," the woman told Kyon, her voice suddenly becoming gentler, she gestured for her alien coworker to move, and began creating a profile for Kyon. "Take these," she gave Kyon what looked like a clear sleeve, and a headset, "They should help you get around until you get a translation implant."

Kyon nodded, "Thank you," he replied, walking past them. He saw a sign that said '_the wards_' and follows it to another elevator.

Kyon, amazed by how many people seemed to rush through the streets of the citadel, stepped out of the elevator after it opened, "Damn..." he trailed, fading into the crowd and tried to navigate through the mob of business. Kyon wondered how many people were in this one area, and tried to leave the crowd. Kyon walked up to a balcony saw the citadel from the area he is at and is in awe, "My home town has nothing on this," he says as he looks out of the balcony and leaned on the railing.

Below the balcony he saw what looked like a girl in a spacesuit running from a blue woman and some horned frog looking things with dog legs. He looked for a way down and saw some nearby roof tops that descended in the direction that they are running. Kyon jumps over the railing and rolled as he landed on the roof. He started running, he preformed a speed vault over an AC unit, and a wall run over a gap. He jumped off the wall in the middle of the wall run in order to grab the roof he was aiming for.

Tali was running through the wards as Saren's men chased her not wanting to look back. She ran as fast as she could through the wards and ran down an alley.

Kyon jumped over a narrow gap then turned to run on the rooftop above the Alley that the girl ran into.

The girl ran into a dead-end, and Saren's men caught up to her. She turned around and drew her shotgun, "Stay back!" she shouted, her voice slightly distorted by her suit.

The asari laughed, "You think you can hurt us with that puny thing?" she asks as she pulls out a shotgun normally reserved for krogan.

She let out an audible gulp, and there was only one option if she wanted to live. She would have to make them think she was going to give them what they wanted. She holstered her shotgun and prepared a disc grenade.

Kyon had jumped off the roof of the building and onto a fire escape and began climbing down as he saw the girl put away her gun, but the blue woman kept hers aimed on her prey. As soon as he was low enough Kyon jumped off the fire escape and extended the wrist blades that he had from before he was sent to the future and stabs both of the frog creatures in the back of the neck forcing them into the ground and killing them.

The asari turns around and aims her shotgun but sees nothing, but soon ends up on her back as an unseen enemy sweeps her legs out from under her, "Why are you chasing her?" Kyon asked, as he pinning her to the ground with one arm, and using the other to throw the shotgun out of her reach.

The girl was surprised by Kyon's appearance, but not ungrateful, for all she knew the man just saved her life. The asari's shotgun landed at her feet, and she picked it up.

The tentacle haired woman laughed at Kyon, "Foolish human," she told him as she began glowing blue. She threw Kyon into the wall, "now you are-" There was a loud bang, and the asari went flying.

Kyon was dazed, but he knew what had happened, "Thanks," he told her, trying to stand up again.

Tali helps the man stand, "I should be the one thanking you," she replied, "not many people will help a quarian,"

"Helping someone shouldn't depend on their race," Kyon told her, and saw a hole in her arm, "Let's get you to a hospital," he told her as they exited the alley. He saw a sign outside of the alley that pointed towards a clinic.

"I think that's a good idea," Tali says, "My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya," she says, "but you can call me Tali,"

"Kyon Salgrins," he tells her as he leads her towards the clinic.


	6. Chapter 6

The headache Kyon had from being thrown into the wall, finally dissipated, and he looked at Tali, "Why were they chasing you?" he asked as they started going up some stairs.

"I have information on a SPECtre named Saren," Tail says, "something that could get his specter status revoked," she explains.

"I'm guessing the goon squad meant to make sure you didn't get the information into the right hands," Kyon concluded as they reached the clinic.

Tali turned her head, and looked at Kyon in confusion, "What?" she asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"The people after you," Kyon explained, evidently some idioms that he had been accustomed saying weren't widely known in the galactic society, "Goon squad is a human idiom."

"Oh," Tali says as Kyon opens the door and they go inside.

* * *

Shepard had just gotten through C-sec, it seems that carrying so many weapons onto the Citadel wasn't standard procedure, and it took at least an hour just to get through customs, "That was the longest fucking wait of my life," she commented, as they called a cab from the rapid transit terminal, so that they could get to the human embassy faster.

When they got to the human embassy, they were admitted into the ambassador's officer immediately. Udina was yelling at the council for what felt like hours when he heard the doors open, but didn't pay attention to the new comers until he was done yelling at the council, and he was surprised to see Anderson with three armored soldiers, "I see, you've brought your entire crew with you, captain Anderson."

Anderson was a little perturbed that the ambassador was talking like this, "Just the ground team, in case you had any questions."

Shepard tuned out the rest of the conversation, because she didn't want to listen to the whiney voice belonging to the ambassador, and came back when Ashley voiced her opinion on politicians.

"Come on let's get to the council hearing," Shepard ordered as she moves towards the doors.

* * *

Kyon was leaning on the wall as he tried to process what the hell was happening to him. He was obviously in the future, considering that humans still existed, and that they spoke english. There were at least five other races, which wasn't a lot considering how long the galaxy existed, and the fact that it only took humans a few thousand years to develop space travel. No, something happened to the other races. Galactic war? No, that would only result in the loss of maybe one or two races. Something was keeping the number of races in this galaxy low, but what? Kyon shrugged, then looked at the doctor who was fixing up Tali's arm. Tali was obviously important if a SPECtre wanted her dead, even if Kyon didn't know what a SPECtre was, he knew that it was bad news for her.

Kyon stood off the wall after she finished fixing Tali's arm, "You should be good for now, I'll let you go after a few more minutes, so I can make sure infection doesn't set in."

"I understand," Tali responded as she nodded, "Thank you doctor Michelle, Kyon." She turned her head to him, and nodded.

"You're welcome," Both the doctor and Kyon said together. Kyon turned to the doctor, "I need to ask a few things."

"Sure thing," the doctor nodded, taking his tone of voice, and moving over to where Tali wouldn't be able to see them. "What did you need?"

"I was wondering, how many species have space flight capacity?"

"About ten, why?"

"That doesn't make sense," Kyon said quietly, "there is something wrong with the galaxy if there are only a couple handfuls of species with FTL capacity, especially this late in time."

"There were other species, but they are extinct now. Like the Protheans."

Kyon's eyes widened when he heard the word _Prothean_, "Protheans? Has anyone ever seen one before?"

"No, they died out over fifty-thousand years ago, before even the asari had FTL capabilities."

Kyon crossed his arms, and thought about what it meant. He was sent here by a Prothean, but they died fifty-thousand years ago, which means some survived. He shrugged, "Alright, I think that's all I needed to know. Doctor, do you know of anyway we can get Tali some protection from Saren?"

"You can take her to Fist, he the head of the gang in this district of the Citadel. He bases himself out of Chora's Den. He is an agent for the Shadow Broker, and the shadow broker deals in information. You'll be able to trade it for protection."

"Alright, I'll take her there after she can leave."

"Why are you helping her?" Michelle asked, "most people would turn a blind eye to a quarian in trouble."

"That is what is wrong with this world," Kyon said as he closed his eyes, "too many people who do nothing when someone else is in trouble."

"You are a good man Mr. Salgrins," the doctor said as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't let that change."

After talking with Dr. Michelle, Kyon and Tali went to Chora's den to talk with the owner, a gang boss named, Fist, "I don't care if you run a gang, Fist is the worst name ever." Kyon comments as they walk to the Den.

"Do you think we can trust Fist?" Tali asks.

Kyon laughs a little, "I wouldn't trust a man named fist, let alone someone I know runs a gang," he says, "can you modify my earpiece to be a comm device?" He asks.

"Sure, why?" Tali asked

"Because if he doesn't know about me, then I can surprise him if he tries anything," Kyon explains as he gives her the translator.

Tali says something, but Kyon can't understand it. She then opens up the earpiece and starts working on it

Kyon was a little annoyed that he couldn't understand Tali at the moment, but that problem wasn't a problem after she handed him back his translator, "Thanks," he said, putting the Head-piece back on his head.

"No problem," Tali says, "Now let's go meet this Fist."


	7. Chapter 7

Kyon watched Tali enter Chora's Den after deciding it was best for him to wait a few minutes before he going inside. He looked around, and saw an empty booth near the office... and a giant lizard looking thing. Kyon turned on his earpieace so that he could listen to Tali and Fist's conversation.

"_I heard you have data on Saren_," Fist's voice announced, his voice being overly commanding and layered with his unintellectual personality. Kyon could tell that this man was driven by money, and that he would do anything for the right price. He leaned away from the lizard alien, hiding his earpiece as he pressed it into his ear to understand them more clearly

Kyon knew that Tali would be nervous and wasn't surprised when he heard her stutter, "_Y...Yes," _She then put on an air of calmness "_I have the data, and I will trade it for a safe place to hide,_" she told the gangster.

"_Give me the data, and I'll make sure you are taken care of." _Kyon didn't like how he phrased that last

"_No_,_ I want to meet with the Shadow Broker directly."_

"_I don't work for the shadow broker,_"

"_Dr. Michelle told me otherwise,_" Kyon hoped that Tali telling Fist that it was Dr. Michelle who told them to come to him, would bite them in the ass, or harm the doctor._ "Now get me a meeting with the shadow broker,"_

_"Fine,"_ Fist says, _"but it won't be easy to do, we'll meet you in an alley in an hour,_"

Kyon watched Tali exit Fist's office, then walk out of Chora's Den. After a few minutes, Kyon stood up, and followed her. She sat on a bench next to the markets, and looked up when she heard him approach "So what do you think?" she asked as Kyon sits on the bench facing the opposite way as her.

"I think he can't be trusted," Kyon answered truthfully, "a dark alley, in a place where no one comes, a set up for sure."

"What if it isn't a lie?" Tali asked, "We can't just walk out on the trade."

"I know," Kyon said pensively, "I'll go scout the place out," he told her, "try to act natural."

* * *

Fist ordered one of his men to lock the door, then turned on the holographic projector. A life-sized image of Saren appeared in front of him"Saren I found the Quarian," Fist says, "I'm arranging a meeting with her in one hour."

"_Good,_" Saren says, "_make sure there is no path to her_," he ordered fist, "_if anyone finds out, you are not going to like the consequences."_

Fist gulped, "Sure thing," he replied to Saren then turned off the holographic projector, "You heard him," He looked at one of his lieutenants, "Grab some men, and go take care of Doctor Michelle."

The man nodded and walked into the hall outside of the office to grab some weapons.

* * *

Shepard had just gotten out of the meeting with the council when Anderson and Udina pointed her to Harkin, telling her that to see if he knew where the detective assigned the Saren case was. She took her team to the nearest Rapid Transit terminal, and took a cab to the Wards towards Chora's Den.

Once there they saw two Krogan arguing over something, about a guy named Fist, "What was that?" Kaiden asks.

"I don't know," Ashley responds, "let's just try not to get caught in the middle of it."

Shepard grunted as she moved over to a C-sec officer, and asked, "You Harkin?"

"Why do you want to know?" It was evident that Harkin was drunk, and he shook his head. He smiled lewdly at Shepard, "Ah, you are military. You know I could've been one of you, but I chose to be C-sec instead. Why don't you sit that fine ass down, and stay a while." Harkin patted his lap, it was obvious that he was desperate, and Shepard hid her disgust of the man for the time being.

She stepped forward, and sat down next to Harkin, "Mr. Harkin, I just need to know one thing..." She told him, sliding her hand up his leg. "Where is Garrus Vakarian?" She grabbed his scrotum, and gave it a firm tug. The man started squirming in her grasp, and she smiled sadistically.

* * *

Kyon had scouted out the Alley way that Tali was supposed to meet the Shadow broker, and went back to the market place, "It is a narrow long hallway," Kyon tells Tali as he sits down on the bench next to her, "would be hard to escape it you weren't prepared, and alone."

"Lucky for me I'm not alone," Tali says, "and we'll be ready."

"Right," Kyon agreed as he brought up a map of the area on the Omni-tool, a very handy function once you get used to the holographic display, "There is a catwalk right here that would give me a good vantage point over the entire area, but it's open and if they look up, they'll see me."

Tali looks at the map, "I see how that would be a problem," she says, "what if you hid in one of the crates right here?" she asks.

"I could do that," Kyon says, "but if they sit on it then I won't be of any use until they stand up," he looks at the map again, "I also won't be at any use at a range," Kyon thought aloud, placing a hand on the shotgun Tali gave him "so that puts behind these crates out of the discussion."

"Yeah," Tali says, "and if you try to hide here you are out in the open," she says.

"Your call," Kyon says, "in the crate or on the catwalk?"

* * *

After Shepard beat the up Harkin, and threw him into a gutter, she took her team to the clinic. She heard shouting on the other side of the door, and took out her pistol, "Ashley I'll open the door, and throw a warp, you lay down covering fire as long as the Dr. isn't in the way, Kaiden as soon as the warp hits I want you to use a throw."

"Aye, Aye," they responded. Shepard readied herself to open the door, but then she hears gunfire. Cursing she opens it almost instantly to see Dr. Michelle on the floor and Garrus in a fire fight with the Mercs. Shepard throws a warp and Ashley lays down covering fire.

As soon as the Warp made contact with the merc she was aiming at, Kaiden uses a throw, the two biotic attacks created a biotic explosion knocking the other mercs back, "Is the doctor all right?" Shepard asked the Turian as he put his talons on her neck to check for a pulse. He shakes his head, signifying her death, "Damn it!" She shouted, then she hears a groan, and looks over to see that one of the mercenaries was still alive.

The leader of the Fist's lackies was on the floor, amazingly unharmed as Shepard picks him up by the collar and pins him against the wall, "I ain't telling you anything!" he yells as Shepard puts her pistol into his face.

"You'll tell me why you killed the doctor," Shepard says in a low and threatening voice, "or I'll shoot you one limb at a time, starting with the most important one," she moves the pistol in between his crotch.

The man's eyes widen as she threatens his testes, "I'll talk!" he shouts, his voice cracking as she presses the gun's barrel firmly against them.

"Then start talking," she says, "you have 5 seconds before the three inches you have are gone."

"We were sent here to make sure she didn't tell anyone about the quarian," he says frantically.

"Why were you ordered to kill her?" Shepard asked giving him a little scare by shooting the gun just below his crotch.

"The quarian had information that proved Saren was a traitor!" the man squeaked.

"Who do you work for?" she asked.

"Fist!" he the man spits out.

Garrus speaks up, "Fist works for the shadow broker,"

"Not anymore," the man told them, "Saren offered more money than the shadow broker, and he took the offer."

"Fist must be an idiot to betray the shadow broker," Garrus says, "do you know where he sent the quarian?"

"No," the man says obviously outliving his usefulness.

"Then you are no longer needed," Shepard said putting the pistol to the man's temple. She pulled the trigger, killing him instantly, "Let's pay this Fist a visit," she says as she let's the man's body crumple to the floor.

"Wait, Shepard let me come with you," Garrus said holding out his hand to stop them.

"Why do you want to come?" Shepard asked, her eyebrow shooting up.

"If you're taking down Saren I want in," he answered, "I don't care if he is a fellow turian, if he has broken the law I'm taking him down." It was obvious he was pissed that doctor Michelle was dead, and he wanted some payback.

"Welcome aboard," Shepard says getting a displeased look from Ashley.

"I think we'll need more fire power if we are going to take down the Den," Kaiden commented, "Don't get me wrong, having Shepard here is like bringing a one man army, but we don't know the terrain."

"What about that Krogan bounty hunter?" Ashley asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"His name is Wrex," Garrus replied, "and he's at the C-sec academy right now,"

"A Krogan may be useful," Shepard said, "To C-sec," she walked out of the clinic, and to the nearest Rapid transit terminal,

* * *

**Making up for the short chapters at the beginning with this one, and chances are that they are just going to get longer as we go on, so hang with me guys. Thank you all for following and favoriting, it means a lot that so many people like this story. Leave some reviews so I can attempt to get better at writing, or drop some ideas for cool things that you would like to see. I have a strange knack for creating items from other universes using ME physics and explaining them in a way that makes sense.**

**Arias out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kyon climbed up to the catwalk above the meeting place, and waited in silence for Fist's men to arrive, "_Any sign of them, Kyon?_" Tali asked from the alley below. He could tell that she was nervous, because of a slight undertone caused by the suit. She was standing behind some crates so that she was hidden from view from anyone that just looked in.

"No not..." he stops short when he sees two of the frog looking aliens and one of the avian types walk into the alley, "scratch that, they are here, earlier than expected," he comments, "seems like they're anxious."

"_All right_," Tali responded, "_I'm walking out of cover." _

"Understood," Kyon says, "be careful,"

"_I can take care of myself,_" Tali responded, there was a click, and he knew she cut the channel. He took a deep breath, and stayed in the shadows, and hopefully out of sight.

* * *

Shepard stood just outside of Chora's Den with her team behind her. Kaiden whistled quietly, "Looks like it's closed."

"They're expecting us," Wrex said in an overly loud fashion. It was clear he wanted everyone inside to know they were there, "Looks like it will be a good fight," he smiles.

Shepard smiles, Good more things to kill, she thinks as she draws her pistol, "Wrex, Ashley, and I will rush in and cause some chaos. Kaiden you stay in the middle and cause a biotic explosion when you see the chance; Garrus stay in the back and take out anything we miss," Shepard commanded, readying herself to open the door.

Wrex draws his shotgun, as does Ashley, "We're ready," the gunnery chief says as she checks her gun.

Garrus took a position a few feet behind Kaiden who had a pistol out, pointed towards the ground, "I'm ready," Garrus said, checking his scope to make sure it was good.

"Same here," Kaiden announces as he starts to glow.

Wrex and Shepard glow as well, "Opening... Now!" she yells as she presses the control and runs in with Wrex and Ashley opening fire on a merc who was unlucky enough to be stationed in front of the door, hitting him in the neck causing him to fall and choke on his own blood.

Wrex had moved to the left as soon as the door opened and opened fire on one of the mercs who had popped up from behind the bar, sending him into the wall, then grabbing another human and throwing him to the floor, before stepping on his head and crushing it with a satisfying crunch.

Ashley had moved to the right and hit one of the mercs who tried to surprise her with the butt of the shotgun breaking his nose before he could fire on her, then taking out her pistol, and shot him in the head.

Kaiden had used a throw on a merc that was behind cover sending him out, but before he could finish the job there was the crack of a sniper rifle, and a proud, "Scoped and dropped!" from behind him.

Garrus had just shot the man, who Kaiden threw out of cover, and turned his rifle to one of the mercs that were on top of the bar, and scoring another headshot, saying his calling card again. He took cover to let his rifle cool down.

Shepard had run around the bar and came face to face with a Krogan who decided to charge her and shout, "I am Krogan!" this made Shepard laugh internally as her fist glowed with biotics and she punched the krogan sending him flying.

"Not so tough," she commented as she grabs the head-plate of the krogan bouncer, and with the help of biotics, tears it right off of his head, the krogan didn't realize what had happened until it was too late, and started screaming and bawling, Shepard sneered at the wreck of a krogan, and proceeded to bash his skull in with his own head-plate.

Once the raid was over Shepard, covered in krogan blood, threw the head-plate into a corner somewhere, "Let's go find Fist," she says as she opens the door to see dock workers.

They were about to draw their guns, but Shepard caps both of them. She moves on towards the door to Fist's office. As soon as she opened the door, she heard, "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself!" from a very annoying man, and the sound of turrets activating

It doesn't take long for Shepard's team to destroy the turrets, and cause Fist to surrender, "Please don't hurt me!" he practically shrieks like a little girl.

Shepard walks up to him and kicks him to the ground, "Where is the quarian?" she asks.

"I don't know where she is," Fist says.

"He's of no use to us," Wrex says as he looks at his shotgun, "let me kill him."

"Wait!" Fist cries, "I don't know where she is, but I know where she might be."

"Then Talk!" Shepard shouts as she stomps on his crotch.

Fist curls up in the fetus position, "She's in an alley, but Saren's men should already be there," he gets out.

"Thank you for your service," Shepard told him, "all yours," she told Wrex, then she starts to walk out.

There is a nice sound of a shotgun and a scream, the others walk out, "Was that necessary?" Ashley asks.

"I don't care if it was necessary, he deserved it," Shepard says, "let's go, we need to save that evidence," she sprints out of the Den, and into a mob of people. The team decimates the them not long after they enter the bar. This fact is due to Shepard's unintentional distraction of pulling a Leroy Jenkins.

* * *

Kyon was waiting for a few more minutes when Tali said, "Where's fist? Where's the shadow broker?" the turian walked up to her and rubbed his hand on her arm.

"They'll be here soon," he responds, leering at her. It was clear that the man had a thing for qurians, and his tone indicated he had ill intentions.

Tali hit his hand away from her, "Deal's off!" she turned around, and began to walk away.

The turian drew his weapon, and readied to shoot her. Kyon jumped off of the catwalk and flicked his hand, and the hidden blade extended. He saw that he wouldn't be able to stop him from firing, and shouted, "No you don't!"

The avian alien looked up, just like Kyon predicted he would do, and saw him sailing through the air, on a collision course with him. He shifted his body to aim at Kyon, but doesn't get the chance to pull the trigger. Because he moved, Kyon's hidden blade went through the shoulder joint of the armor, instead of the neck. This alteration in Kyon's plans, sent the two men to the floor.

Kyon rolled off of the alien, and took his shotgun from behind his back, but the avian did so as well. The two of them fired at the same time. Kyon took two shots into the shoulder, while the alien took the entire salvo of the shotgun spread. Kyon fell to the floor writing in pain as his opponent slumped to the floor dead. He heard gunfire coming from both directions, then Tali kneeling down behind him.

"Kyon?" she asked, looking at his shoulder, "Are you all right?"

Kyon's eyes were wide, and it was clear that he was in shock of getting shot. He tried to sit up, but Tali pushed him back to the floor.

"No, you are in shock don't get up," she ordered pinning him down by his arms him.

Kyon saw Ashley kneel next to him, and look at Tali, "Is he all right?" There was genuine concern in her voice, and she pulled out a needle looking thing from one of the pouches on her armor.

"He's in shock," Tali answered. Ashley stuck the needle into Kyon's shoulder, and injected a gel that numbed Kyon's body, and slowed the bleeding.

"Kyon will be fine," Ashley told Tali, trying to calm her down.

Shepard looks at Kyon in shock, "How in the hell..." she trails off then turns to the quarian, "do you still have evidence on Saren's involvement with the geth?" she asks.

"Who are you?" Tali asked.

"The person who saved your damned life!" Shepard shouted, causing Tali to nearly break down in fear, but she keeps her composure, and steps forward.

"Then I can repay you for saving me, and my friend," Tali responded, "my name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"We should take this to the ambassadors office," Kaiden suggested.

"What about Kyon?" Ashley asks.

"We can take him to Dr. Michele," Tali suggests.

Garrus looked to the ground, "Dr. Michele is dead," he told them, a hint of guilt in his voice.

"We can take him back to Chakwas," Ashley suggested, putting her gun on her back.

Shepard mulled over it for a few seconds, "Fine, Ashley take him to Chakwas, the rest of you with me to the ambassador's office," she then walked out of the alley with the rest of the team and Tali.

Ashley carefully picked Kyon up, "Come one, let's get you back to the doc." She hoisted him over her shoulder, and started back to the _Normandy_


	9. Chapter 9

**In response to the guest review, having Kyon be related to Desomond would make this a crossover, and while I have played with the idea. I am hesitant to make this the cannon to this story.**

Kyon woke up in a familiar room, he chuckled as he looked around the medical room, "now this looks familiar," he commented, trying to sit up. his arm explodes in pain, and he remembers that he got shot by the alien. He laid back down and sighed, "That's right, I got shot..." he trailed off, and turned his head to see the doctor sitting behind a desk up, "Hey doc," he said with a smile

"Well, look who's back in town? Didn't think you would be back here anytime soon." Chakwas admitted, standing up, and walking over to him. She took out a syringe that looked like the one Ashley stuck in his shoulder.

"Not like I exactly had a choice, right?" Kyon asked rhetorically. "Doc, what is that stuff?

"It is called Medi-gel, haven't you ever seen some before?" Chakwas asked injecting it into his shoulder some medi-gel on his arm, "That should numb the pain," she tells him.

Kyon remembered his cover and sighed, "I didn't have that back in my slave days." He tried his best to sound like he didn't want to talk about it, and hoped that the doctor would leave the subject alone.

"Ah, yes. I remember reading about that in your file. It is very bare, you must have been in it until just recently. Which begs the question about the answers you gave me when you first arrived."

Kyon hit his head against the metal bed, "Doctor-patient confidentiality?" he asked her, hoping that those rules still applied in this day in age.

"I am bound by law to keep your files private, but I can't do that with the Commander now that she is a SpecTRe."

"What the hell is a SpecTRe?" He asked, tired of hearing that title so many times before, but not knowing what it meant. Kyon turned, and sat up, his legs hanging over the side of the metal cot.

"They are the force that is above the law, in order to protect the law and Citadel interests."

He thought about the explanation for a second, and sighed. "Sounds like too much power in the hands of one person. Granted, I see the need for it, but there is no way to control them if they go rogue. So, you going to put my arm in a sling?"

"No," she answered, "I performed a bone weave on your shoulder, it should be back to normal in a day or two. Now, what will your choice be?" she asked, drawing a confused brow from the man

"What choice?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It seems your Quarian friend wants you to join us," Chakwas answers, "Shepard wouldn't refuse the help, but she made it clear that it was your choice."

_Help them_, the voices returned, _it is why you are here, _He sighed internally, wondering what the voices were.

He wondered why he had been listening to the voices, and then felt a huge headache hit him. He couldn't help but feel that if he didn't help, he would be subjected to worse things than headaches, "I think I'll stay for the time being," Kyon answered, "Tali seems to want to keep me around, and I'm sure whatever Shepard is doing, it's highly dangerous, right?" he asks.

"Nothing too dangerous," Chakwas chuckled, "just some hunting rouge specters, and an army of geth."

"Geth?" Kyon asked.

"I would ask Tali for more information," the doctor replied, "I'll inform Shepard about your choice. I think she wanted you to say, 'no,' but alas, it seems that our red-headed she-devil will be joined by another." She walks back to her desk, her movements very fluid. It was no doubt that she was up there in age, but she still looked fairly young. Kyon guessed that it was the result of modern medical technology and Darwinism. "You can go now," she announced without looking up from her desk.

Kyon stood up, and walked towards the door, but turned around before walking out, "Thanks doc," he walked out of the medical bay, and into the mess hall of the ship. He thought of all of the things that had happened to him, and shook his head. He saw Kaiden in front of him, and stared, "Hello, Elvis impersonator."

Kaiden gave the red-headed male a glare, "So..." he paused deliberately, "I take it you'll be joining us," he says.

He wondered why Kaiden didn't lighten up, and rubbed his eyes "Yeah," he said, looking away from the biotic. "Don't get jealous if I take the spotlight."

Kaiden sneered, "Why are you even here?" he asked, getting in his face, "What can you possibly contribute to this mission?"

Kyon shrugs, "I don't know," he replied, "probably nothing more than my body. More than some are willing to risk." He shrugged and wondered how Kaiden would react.

Kaiden, disgusted by Kyon's attitude, narrowed his eyes, "Is that all you can say?"

Kyon returned the glare, "It's all you need from me," he stood up, and turned from the navy man "I think I'll avoid this area of the ship," he commented before walking towards the elevator. He pressed the button with his better arm. He heard Kaiden mutter something under his breath just before the elevator doors close, and sighed

Kyon waited for the elevator to go into the cargo bay, "That guy's nerve," he complained to himself, "can't let something go, bet he'll try to get me thrown off somehow," he leans on the wall of the elevator.

Ashley hears the elevator open up from her station and sees Kyon, "Hey!" she yells as she waves him over, "you staying with us?"

"Yeah," Kyon answered, walking over to her.

"I look forward to working with you," she gave her hand out to shake his, "you missed Shepard's speech."

Kyon raised his eyebrows, and took her hand, "What was it about?" he let go of her hand,.

Ashley shook her head and shrugged, "Something about us going to track down Saren, how we are alone, and whatnot," she paraphrased, "not as inspiring to your average grunt."

"I see," Kyon nodded, "So, how did you end up here?" he sat on a nearby crate and rolled his shoulder.

She looked to the ground and sighed, "I was stationed on Eden Prime," she answered solemnly, "I was on patrol, when the Geth attacked." She looked at him, "Lost my whole squad, then Shepard comes out of nowhere and saves my ass," she admitted, "I don't think Shepard wants me here," she followed Kyon's lead, and sat down on nearby crate.

"Join the fucking club," Kyon commented in a dry tone, "neither does elvis up there," he thought aloud, "I think between me telling him he has a bad hair-do, throwing him into a wall, then calling him Shepard's boyfriend," he laughed a little, "pretty much cemented our relationship."

Ashley laughed with him, "I would think so," she shook her head, and sighed.

Kyon stood from the crate, "I'm going to talk to some of the others," he said, turning around to walk away.

"Sure thing," Ashley responded, then returned to her duties.

Kyon saw an avian alien working on what looked like it was a tank, and walked up to him, "Hey there," he says as he leaning on the MAKO.

"Kyon, right?" the alien asked without looking away from what he was doing up.

"Yeah," Kyon says, "that's me."

Garrus nodded, and stepped back from the tank, "Garrus Vakarian," he introduced himself, "I should thank you for keeping the Quarian, and the data safe," he tells him.

"The Quarian has a name," Kyon says, "and I was doing what any good living being should do."

Garrus sighed, "I guess you're right," he says.

Kyon nodded, wondering where Tali was, "Well, I'll talk to you later," he stopped leaning on the tank, and saw a door next to the elevator.

"That's engineering," Garrus answered his unasked question, "the quari- urm, Tali went in there not long after we got here."

"Thanks," Kyon says as he walks towards engineering.

Kyon walked into engineering and saw Tali standing at a console. She was standing alone, separated from the humans, and he thought that she looked lonely like this. He walked up behind her, quietly so she didn't notice him. He taps her on the shoulder, making her jump her jump, "Keelah!" She shouted, earning laughs from all around the room. "That's not funny!"

Kyon stops laughing after a minute, "That's because it happened to you," he snickers, "anyway how are you doing?" he asks her.

"I'm fine," Tali told him, calming down, "are you staying with us?" she asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yeah," he answered, shrugging his shoulders slightly, "for the time being."

"It seems like Shepard and some of the others already knew you," Tali tells him.

"I was aboard the Normandy right before I met you," Kyon admitted to the Quarian, "threw Kaiden into a wall, and pissed off Shepard," he chuckled, and shrugged his shoulders. He wondered how long he could go without an incident happening. "Kaiden doesn't like me, and I'm sure Shepard will want to get me off as soon as possible."

Tali's eye's widen under her helmet, "Oh," she says realizing what she asked the Commander when she requested that Kyon come with her.

"Don't worry about it," Kyon responded, suddenly feeling tired, "I think I need some rest," he says.

"Oh sure," Tali says, "I'll talk to you later, okay?" she she asks.

"Yeah," Kyon says, "See you," he walks out of Engineering, and to the elevator, "Where the fuck do I sleep?" he asks himself.

The quarter master laughs a little, "There are some sleeper pods up top," he says, "just get in and you should be fine."

Kyon nods, "Thanks," he steps into the elevator and presses the button for the top deck.

When the elevator arrived at the top floor, he ran into Shepard, "You..." she narrowed her eyes, and glared at him.

"Yes me," Kyon smiles, "need something?"

"If you hurt any of my crew again," Shepard says as she puts her finger in his face, "I will personally throw your ass out an airlock."

"Understood," Kyon says as he crosses his arms, "now if you'll excuse me, I need some sleep."

Shepard steps out of the way and let's him pass, "Good," she says, "We'll reach therum in two days, I want to see you in action."

Kyon says, "Sure thing," he walked past her. Without turning around, he added, "I'll need some armor though."

"We'll get you some," Shepard replied, walking in the opposite direction.

Kyon continued until he reached the sleeper pods, which was behind the mess. He spotted Kaiden next to a terminal and sighed. "I thought I was going to avoid this place," he commented under his breath. He opened the pod, and stepped in, "This is going to be a long two days isn't it?" He looked around the pod, trying to find a place for him , "Now how do I activate this," he says as he presses a blue button, "Oh, that's how..." he trailed, falling asleep fairly soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyon's eyes shot open as he woke from his sleep. He felt information entering his brain, and opened the pod he slept in the night before. The red-head looked clasped his head, feeling an intense pain that dissipated as fast as it appeared. The information was for some sort of device, but he didn't know what it did at all. He opened his omni-tool, and opened a sketching application. He thought it was useful, having everything in the palm of his hand. It took him a few hours to finish the schematics for the device, and figure out which parts he would need. To his surprise, the most important part of it was just a modified version of a Mass Accelerator, which he was pretty sure was inside of the collapsible guns he fooled around with the day earlier.

A few hours later Kyon finished with the schematics, "What does it do?" he asks himself as he looks at it.

"You don't know?" an unfamiliar voice says from the other side of the table.

Kyon looked up and saw a blond-haired woman watching him, "No," he responds, "I just drew this off the top of my head," he looks at the schematics on his Omni-tool, "who are you?" he asks as he turns his head to look at her. She introduced her self as Katherine Thompson, a cadet training under the doctor, "Kyon Salgrins," he replied to her introduction, "I'm surprised I haven't seen you, considering all the time I see to spend inside the medical room.

"Well, I didn't actually get assigned to the _Normandy _until yesterday," Katherine replied as she sat down in front of Kyon. "As for your name, everyone knows who you are by now. You piss off Shepard and her second-in-command of the ground team, save the quarian, letting us get the evidence to the council, and you wear old clothing." On the last detail, she gestured to Kyon's vest and white dress shirt, now splattered with blood from when he got shot.

Just thinking about what happened yesterday made Kyon's shoulder hurt, and he rolled it slightly. "Oh, this?" he asked in response after getting rid of the mental pain. "Most people would call the style Steam-punk," he told her, he thought that he would need to get a new change of clothes somewhere, wearing the tattered dress clothing wasn't too flattering on him. Ever since he was young, he prided himself on looking presentable and right now, he was anything but. "It's from the 21st century. I don't like the outfits people wear these days."

"You make it seem like you're older than any of us," she commented, smiling a little at Kyon's peculiar speech pattern.

Kyon chuckled at her comments, because she was correct in that matter.

Kyon realized when he looked down at the schematics. He hadn't been here for more than a day, and he had already created something based on technology he barely knew. Kyon shook his head, then looking at the woman, "So, is there anything else you wanted?"

"How old are you?" Katherine asks, "Just out of curiosity."

"Odd question," Kyon shrugged, then rolled his neck. There was a loud pop that was audible to everyone in the immediate vicinity, "Damn it, I hate when that happens," he rubbed his neck, then looked back at Katherine.

Crossing his arms, he tilted his head in thought, "Let's see... I'm 195 years old," he answered after a few seconds, his tone indicating that he was being completely serious.

Katherine started laughing. She held her stomach and calmed down after a few seconds, "Really now?" she asked between breaths, "You've been around for a long time then."

"You have no idea..." He told her, shaking his head at his own joke, even if it wasn't really a joke, "In all seriousness, I'm twenty-five 25," Katherine hit the table in frustration, "What?" He arched his brow curiously.

"Sorry," she shrugged as she shook her head, "Me and a few other cadets were placing bets on your age." Katherine closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, "I said you were 26,"

Kyon arched a brow, "Oh really?" he crossed his arms again, and smiled, "Well, go tell 'em.

The woman nodded. Standing up, she walked away from Kyon, leaving him to his thoughts. He wondered if that was what passed for military regulation in this time period, the shrugged noting how some of his friends in the Airforce acted when they came back to visit him. After a few minutes, he looked back at the schematics, and questioned what they did.

_First you must build it, then you will learn_

Kyon sighed. He shook his head at the voices in his head, "Really, build it first?" He stood up, still looking at the schematics, "Well, I don't have anything better to do." he walks to the elevator. Once he was in, he took it to the cargo floor.

When Kyon exited the elevator, he saw Ashley working at her station, making sure that all the guns were functional. It was too bad he was planning on taking them all apart. As he approached, Ashley turned her head to him, "Did you go to sleep?"

"Yeah, now I'm feeling well rested," he looked at the workbench, "Could I possibly use this for the next few hours?" Raising a brow, and hoping that it wasn't out of the question

"What for?" She asked him arching a brow.

"So, I can create a nuclear bomb," Kyon deadpanned, though he was fairly sure he could do that with the materials currently presented to him.

Ashley laughed at him, obviously thinking that he was joking about the bomb, "Sure thing, Kyon, want me to grab the Uranium?" she asked playfully before socking him in the shoulder.

Kyon rubbed his arm, knowing there would be a bruise later, "So, can I use it?" he repeated.

"Sure," Ashley says as she yawns, "I was going to hit the sac anyway," she tells him, "make sure you clean up when you finish," she told him sternly, "I don't like my workstation being a mess," She walked towards the elevator.

"Thanks!" Kyon called out after her. Looking at the various guns on the workbench he began taking some of them apart, "This should do. . .." He announced to himself.

Ashley came back down the elevator 5 hours later and saw that Kyon had fallen asleep at the workbench with schematics open for a device, and weapon parts littered around the area, "I said clean it up," she says mildly annoyed, as she walks up to him.

Kyon was sleeping soundly as she walked up to him. Before she gets a chance to berate him for not cleaning up, she notices how peaceful he looked. It was like he doesn't know how messed up their lives were about to become. ,It was common for people new to war, but for Ashley, she had dealt with her own personal war for her entire life. Every time she tried to get ahead, he name would always get in the way. She sighed, shaking her head, "I should get something to keep him warm," she turned around, and opened one of the crates labeled 'Survival Kit,' and pulled out a blanket to put on Kyon, "Stay warm kid," she whispered, walking away.

When Ashley got back to the elevator, it had already gone back up, "Damn it!" she cursed, waiting for it to come back down. She hated how slow the elevator was, because not only did she have to wait for it to go up then back down, but she had to get in it and wait for it to go back up again. She groaned in agitation, cursing whoever called it back up. "Couldn't wait five seconds, could you?" She crossed her arms, let out a deep breath, and glared at the elevator doors.

She dropped her glare when she saw who was in the elevator. Shepard appeared as the elevator doors opened, and Ashley hoped that she didn't see her glaring at her. "Williams," she greeted, a hostile undertone in her tongue. She looked past Ashley, and saw Kyon sleeping on the weapon's bench , "Why is he sleeping on our guns?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"He was working on something," Ashley answered, keeping her tone matter of fact. "It looks like he fell asleep in the middle of building it using parts from some of the guns on the bench." It wasn't until after she gave the report did she realize she was practically signing Kyon's death warrant.

"Our guns?" Shepard asked, her features darkening with obvious rage. Her fists balled up as she shot a glare past Ashley, towards the sleeping Kyon.

"Yes," Ashley answered, her voice slightly lower as she cursed herself internally. Shepard pushed past her and started glowing with an aura of biotics, "What are you doing?" Ashley asked, following her at a distance.

"Making him put our guns back together," Shepard says as she reaches Kyon, "Wake up!" she yells.

Kyon looked up at Shepard, but his eyes were mostly shut, "I still have 3 hours until school, leave me alone mom," he put his head back on the weapon's bench, and took a deep breath

Shepard enraged by Kyon, picked him up and pinned him to the wall, "I said 'Wake up'!" she shouted, drawing the attention of anyone in the cargo bay.

Kyon, fully awake, glared at Shepard, the device on his wrist starting to shine, "Let me go," he demanded.

"Then put my guns back together, or so help me..." Shepard told him, her biotics flaring a little brighter

"Sorry not possible," he replied.

"I don't care if it's not possible," Shepard announced, pushing him harder. Kyon let out a gasp of pain and closed hiseyes, "I want you to put my guns back together."

Kyon's Omni-tool glowed for a second after he flexed his fingers a certain way, and the rectangular device on his left arm arm started glowing a little brighter, and Shepard's biotics started to flutter. Shepard lost control of her biotics as the dark energy seemed to flow straight into the device "How do you like that?" Shepard asked, dropping him and taking a step back. There was a genuine look of fear in her face. It was obvious that without her biotics, she wasn't the indestructible Commander Shepard that everyone had come to know.

The crystal light in the middle of the device changed from green to red, and it shot Shepard's biotics back at her, "This is what I used the gun components for," Kyon told her as he stretched his neck. The device stopped, and its lights turned blue.

The biotic staggered back, "What... the... hell?" she asked, looking at Kyon, her fear soon turning to anger. She was just humiliated by him, and she wasn't going to stand for it.

"I call it the Biotic regulators, or bio-reg," Kyon answered, the bio-reg turning green again, "It allows me to regulate the flow of biotics, and redirect it away from me or others."

"You could control other people's biotics?" Ashley asks.

"If they don't expect it, aren't concentrating on it, or aren't too powerful, then yes," Kyon answered, shrugging "one problem is the power source," he added, shrugging her shoulder.

"And that would be?" she asked, wanting to know everything about the device, while glaring at Kyon.

"The amount of power it takes to activate the regulator, only allows me to use it for a few seconds," Kyon explained, he sat down on a crate, and looked up at her, "And the cool down it about 20 seconds."

Shepard thought about what he had said, it would be a good asset if they came against an asari to be able to take away their most valuable weapon. She decided that it would be best to keep him around until they dealt with Benezia whenever she got to that, "I hope you can put it to good use," she turned around, "also your armor is with the quarter master," she told young man, walking towards the elevator.

With Shepard gone Ashley turned to Kyon, "How did you build this out of gun parts?" she asked, disbelief lacing her features as she cocked her head to one side, and crossed her arms. She shifted her weight to one side, indicating that she wasn't going to leave until he answered

"Oh, the usual," Kyon answered as he start to clean up the weapon's bench, putting the weapons together with any parts that he didn't use, "spit, shoelaces, and bubblegum. Am I glad for interchangeable parts."

Ashley laughed at Kyon's little joke, thinking that shoelaces were an early twenty-first century thing, then shrugging it off, "Why is that?" she asked him.

"Not really," he says, as his stomach groaned with hunger, "I'm going to grab some food," he announced, walking towards the elevator, and waits for it to return from the crew deck.

Ashley stands next to him, "You should really repair those clothes," she told him, "the two bullet holes in the shoulder aren't too agreeable with that outfit,"

Kyon looked at the shoulder, "Yeah," he shrugged, trying to forget the small amount of pain that came with the reminder of being shot, "I'll do that after we get back from Therum," he shook his head as the elevator arrived, and they both stepped into it.

"Oh yeah," Ashley said, reaching to her boot, "I remember you got picked for that mission," she unstrapped the combat knife that was on her calf, "here is a present from me to you," she put the knife in Kyon's hands

"Thanks," Kyon said strapping the knife to his belt. He was very much surprised by how light it was, especially for its size. It would be easier to throw than a combat knife from his time.

"Your welcome," she replied, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes making the man feel a foot shorter, "better not lose it, I'm not giving you another one."

"All right," Kyon said gulping a little, "I'll treasure it," he reassured her, not wanting to feel her wrath.

Ashley looked away, trying to hide her blush, "You'd better," she replied. She took a deep breath, and the elevator ride was spent in silence until it arrived at the crew deck, and the two stepped out of it.

* * *

**Woot, this chapter was twice as long as its original. I'm sorry it took so long, I added so much stuff to this chapter to make sure it flowed batter. Not to mention I changed the entire tense of the story into past tense. Anyway, leave a review if you have an comment. Also, I'm open to tech ideas since I want Kyon going crazy with ME tech. I already have the ME1 tech improvements mapped out, but the two years between ME1 and 2 is large, so I want to see what you guys think.**


	11. Ending of a Dream

I open my eyes, tears flowing and the sound of music playing. The dream has ended, as it must always do. I can do nothing but cry, the stories are unfinished, and the people unmade. All a dream, a fantasy that had to end. Better than if it had just kept going. We must all wake eventually, we must all come to reality one day. Dreams aren't reality, my dreams aren't my goals, and I know that in order to achieve my goals, I have to stop dreaming. I have to say goodbye, but I don't want to. The simple words, so hard to say, but they must be said. I am sorry, even though I cannot say it, this is what it is. I have to say goodbye. Goodbye Athena, Goodbye Kyon, Goodbye Grant, Sean, Michael, and ET. Goodbye my friends, goodbye my minds.

You were all a fantasy, one that I could not complete. I had the drive, I had the time, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't complete it because it was a dream, a simple fantasy that shouldn't exist. Now it does, and now it is the only thing that will exist of me when I am gone. Goodbye my friends, goodbye and I hope that you inspired others, just like they inspired me.

In my dream, the others that inspired me knew me as Arias, Hunter, Legion, Rick, and Ghost. I am sorry for letting you all down, I am sorry for making you all my friend, the destroying the dream in which we existed together. Now I must wake, but still there are some that sleep. I hope that you can go on. Learn to sleep and wake at the same time, be better than me, be better than I can ever become. I am sorry, Amber, Poma, Jonas, Amiee, Walls, Al. I am sorry Aincrad, I am sorry Active Imagination. I let you all down, and now I can't complete what I spent two years creating.

I am a failure, nothing special, and beaten. Reality calls upon me, and I must answer. I cannot dream any longer. I cannot keep my eyes closed. I am sorry my viewers, I am sorry my fans. You all believed in me, even when I didn't, even when I couldn't. I am sorry for wasting your time. I hope you were inspired by them, I hope that they live on in your imagination, now that my dream has come to an end.

I enjoyed my time here, and hope that you all do as well. Goodbye, you were all my friends, and you were all more worthy than I to dream this dream we call our imagination.

Now I wake, and now the dream ends. Goodbye.


End file.
